


The Old Order Changes

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schweinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas hesitantly changes his Facebook cover photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Order Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts), [unamericanamerican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/gifts).



“Do it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

“It’ll hurt.”

 

“Just for a few minutes.”

 

“Basti, I…”

 

“Luki, just do it,” he whispered over the phone. “Please.”

 

Lukas sighed as he changed his cover picture on Facebook. “I still don’t understand why you asked me to do that.”

 

“That picture represented our past and the old us.”

 

“Are we new and improved?” Lukas chuckled.

 

“In a way, yes,” Bastian replied. “I’m single now. Well, not single, but you understand.”

 

“And you understand why I had to tell that magazine I was still married.”

 

“I do, my love. We’ve always had the understanding that Louis comes first, no matter what.”

 

“Exactly. I don’t want his schoolmates bothering him.”

 

“I know and I know you miss spending time with him.”

 

“I miss being in Germany. The two most important people in my life live there.”

 

“I’m coming to see you in a few days,” Bastian smiled.

 

“You are?” Lukas asked, his smile coming through loud and clear over the phone.

 

“I am. You know I have a hard time staying away from you for an extended period of time.”

 

Lukas laughed softly, “You’ve proven that time and time again.”

 

“Are you complaining, Mr. Podolski?”

 

“Not one bit, Mr. Schweinsteiger.”

 

“Good. Oh, and Luki?”

 

“Yes, _mein hase_?”

 

“When I get there, we’ll take a picture to replace the one you took down today.”


End file.
